sacrilege
by asociality
Summary: au. "Happiness is not only a hope, but also in some strange manner a memory... we are all kings in exile." cam/derrick.
1. 00 prologue

**title:** sacrilege

**summary:** catholic school au. "Happiness is not only a hope, but also in some strange manner a memory... we are all kings in exile."

**warnings:** You may be offended because of disregard to religion from some characters, and some minor suggestive themes.

**a/n:** Um, so basically in this AU, Cam attends a Catholic school and he meets Derrick when his school has a soccer match against Derrick's school. This will be either a two-shot or multi-chapter; I haven't decided yet. This chapter isn't much of a chapter as a prologue, so it's left short on purpose. The lyrics are from the song Sacrilege by Yeah Yeah Yeahs.

* * *

_Fallen for a guy,_

_Fell down from the sky_

{=}

It was a close match; 4-3, St. Aaron's in the lead with only a few seconds left in the game. Cam currently had possession of the ball. Another boy with tousled blond hair was his check, and was closing in on him. In a blink of an eye, Cam passed the ball to another team mate when his check crashed into him, forcing both of them to the ground, one on top of the other. A whistle was blown, signalling the end of the game. St. Aaron's had won.

Cam shifted uncomfortably under the weight and heat of the other boy. The blond looked up and stared intently into the other's eyes. Cam became flustered from the sudden attention. He couldn't help but feel his heart racing and a small flutter in his stomach. "Could you, uh, get off me please?" His check smirked and slowly stood up, though not before slightly stradling the other.

"Good game, Fisher," he drawled, "I look forward to the next one."

Just as the blond turned to leave, Cam caught a name on the back of his jersey.

"Harrington."

{=}

_It's sacrilege, sacrilege, sacrilege, you say_

_It's sacrilege, sacrilege, sacrilege, you say._


	2. 01 revelations

**Chapter 1:** Revelations

"_Under His wings you will find refuge._" — Psalm 91:4

* * *

Days after the soccer match, the feelings Cam had underwent that day still hung over him. The weight of said feelings had not only taken a toll on his social interactions, but also his grades. It was during Religion class when an adenoidal voice and a hand on his shoulder struck him out of his daze.

"Cameron, is something troubling you?" It was Sister Nancy.

He turned around and replied in a shaky voice, "O-oh, no, not at all, Sister. Everything's fine." Cam forced a smile.

She eyed him with suspicion. "You know, Mr. Fisher, lying is frowned upon by The Man Upstairs," she scowled, "Many of your fellow peers have also been worried about your well-being. I highly advise you to visit Father Matthew right after class."

"But what about History?"

"You will be excused from it. Now, off with you. Go on." she shooed him off in the general direction to the main office.

* * *

"Now, what seems to be troubling you, young Cameron?"

There he sat in the Father's office, the room adorned with many embroidered patches featuring excerpts from the sacred Bible, one of which being, "Love thy neighbour" from Mark 12:31. He faced Father Matthew in one of those seats you would see in a doctor's waiting room.

Father Matthew was a kindly man, most likely in his mid-to-late 30's. Cam always wondered why the man chose to be priest; it was rumoured that he had once gotten a job offer to be a professor at Harvard, but graciously declined it. Then again, there was also a rumour going around that he had an affair with one of the nuns; the staff obviously denied such claims, but many of the students were still doubtful.

"Nothing's wrong, Father," he mumbled, "really."

"Is that so?" the older of the two mused. "You know, just because I'm an adult doesn't mean I won't understand. Besides, what's the worst thing I could do if you tell me? Fail you? Tell your parents? Do I really look like I would do that?"

"You don't like a priest but here you are." Cam muttered.

Father Matthew chuckled. "Right you are, but seriously; what's been bothering you? Grades, friends?" he looked pointedly at the boy. "Girls?"

"No!" Cam exclaimed. Begrudgingly, he admitted what really was troubling him. "It's just, something that happened a few days ago at the game."

"Oh?" the man raised his eyebrow. "Right, you're in our soccer team. What happened?"

Curling back into his shell, Cam grumbled. "Nothing."

Father Matthew sighed. "You're just wasting time now; both yours and mine."

"I just... don't want to talk about it." the boy ended.

The older man leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on his desk. The words he said next were almost like dismembered hints waiting to evolve into full-fledged inklings.

"Well, here's a quote that's always good to keep in the back of your head. It's always helped me in times of distress; '_Under His wings you will find refuge_'."

* * *

**a/n:** All the chapters for sacrilege are going to be kept short and sweet (maybe not sweet, but you get the point). Each chapter will feature a quote from the Bible that will: a) relate to the chapter, b) appear in the chapter, or c) all of the above. I'll try to update as frequently as I can, perhaps once a week. I guess I should reply to the reviews from the prologue.

**to ailes du neige and splendeur:** Yes! This is now for sure going to be a multi-chapter, but with short updates. The climax might be long, or extremely short, depending how the story goes.

**to BaconCupcakes:** You're not being mean at all. If you'd like to elaborate on which part you found confusing, it'd really be appreciated. I understand what you mean when you this story isn't exactly memorable. As it progresses, I can guarantee that things will get more interesting.


End file.
